Mega Drama
by jazmin-ichigo
Summary: Una típica maldición Inglesa, un matrimonio indeseado, amores divididos, recuerdos olvidados, confusiones, crecimientos prematuros, etc. En fin, días normales para las representaciones humanas de las naciones.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que Mit-chan y yo, , subimos, así que espero que les guste y que nos dejen mu~chos reviews. Como ya saben, estos personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, yaoi, lemmon, mpreg y quien sabe que más.

Parejas: RuxPru, FrxUk, UkxUsa, FrxPru, SpaxRom, GerxIta, Canada x Letonia y otros.

Capitulo 1._ Malentendido

_Yo era feliz… hasta aquel día._

Flash back…

_Llega a una casa y abre la puerta._ Bonjour Anglaterre, onii-san a llegado~~._ dice caminando hacia una habitación y abriendo de golpe la puerta._

_Fr-Francia, p-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo Inglaterra volteándose a ver a Francia. Algo pequeño se movía bajo él y había ropa dispersa por la habitación… ropa pequeña._

_A-Anglaterre…_ mira con ojos sorprendidos._ ¿Qué estás haciendo?..._

_Yo… yo solo…_ No terminó de hablar, su voz se había ido._

En eso unos brazos pequeñitos se asoman y abrazan a Arthur.

_Iggy… te amo._ Dice Alfred besando a Arthur frente a Francia._

_Francia yo… puedo explicarlo._ Se pone de pie dejando a Alfred sobre la cama y caminando hacia Francia._ Te… te extrañe My Love._

_ ¡No te acerques!... no… ¡No quiero volver a verte!_ Camina hacia la puerta._

_Espera, no me hagas esto… yo… yo te amo._ Lo abraza por detrás._

_Suéltame._ Dice tratando de zafarse del abrazo._ Veo que tu amor por mí no vale nada._

_No digas eso… mi amor por ti es más importante que mi vida _Cae al suelo aun abrazando a Francia._ Por eso… ¡Por eso no me dejes!_ Lo mira con ojos llorosos, mientras Alfred observa la escena llorando en silencio y temblando._

_Cierra los ojos con fuerza._ No me importa lo que hagas con tus colonias… después de todo, ese niño de ahí es tu adorado América ¿No?..._ se levanta._ Cuídalo… ¡Y déjame en paz!_

_ ¡No entiendo porque estás tan herido!_ se pone de pie._ ¡Cuántas veces te acostaste con las chicas de los burdeles baratos incluso en mi casa, y yo no dije nada! Y yo… yo solo lo he hecho una vez y tú ¡Te ofendes como si no entendieras lo que siento! ¡Qué aunque esté con otro es a ti a quien yo amo!_

_Con los que me acostaba yo, era por una noche ¡Una noche!, yo no los amaba ni ellos a mí… pero veo que su relación es puro amor. Él te ama muchísimo y tu a él, así que vive feliz y déjame. Yo… ¡Yo no te quiero ver nunca más!_

_ ¡Entonces vete bloody idiot y no vuelvas nunca! Pero que te quede claro ¡Que tienes prohibido acercarte a nosotros! Y además, ¡La próxima vez que te acuestes con alguien piensa bien en las consecuencias! Una esfera de luz blanquiazul se formó en la mano de Inglaterra quien se la lanzo a Francia enfurecido._ ¡Y no vuelvas nunca!_

Francis mira a Arthur, se gira y sale de allí azotando la puerta.

_Arthur, tu… ¿Ya no me amas?_ Preguntó Alfred entre sollozos._

_Claro que te amo pequeño._ Lo abraza y acaricia su cabello._ Vamos, vuelve a la cama._

_ ¿N-no estás enojado?_ dijo acostándose junto a Inglaterra._

_ ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

_Porque por mi culpa Francia se ha ido._

_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy el culpable._

_ ¿Le amas?_

_Por supuesto, pero también te amo a ti._ toma el rostro de Alfred y lo besa suavemente._ Si quieres podemos volver a lo que estábamos pequeño… solo si quieres, claro._

_ Sonríe y le limpia las lagrimas a Arthur con sus deditos._ Te amo mucho Iggy._

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Oh per dieu, creíamos que nadie iba a dejarnos un review, pero ya que lo hicieron ¡A escribir se a dicho!... Bueno, lo de siempre, estos personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, yaoi, lemmon, mpreg y quien sabe que más.

Parejas: RuxPru, FrxUk, UkxUsa, FrxPru, SpaxRom, GerxIta, Canada x Letonia y otros.

Capitulo 2._ Consuelo

_Aquel día estaba solo y triste. No quería ver a nadie, y no esperaba encontrármelos en aquel bar._

_ ¡Prusia, deja ya de beber! Entiendo que te sientas mal pero esto no solucionará nada._

_ ¡Pero qué dices, si el asombroso yo solo lleva un par de jarras de cerveza!, eres tu el que ya se ha bebido unas diez jarras de ron._

_Eso no puede ser… si estoy más sobrio que nunca._

_De verdad te ves más sobrio, pero eso no quiere decir que lo estés, y ahora déjame seguir bebiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que esa maldita húngara echara al asombroso yo así sin más? Es una bruta._ Sigue bebiendo._

_Pensaba dar madia vuelta e irme, pero…_

_Hey Gilbert ¿No es ese Francia?_

_ No lo sé. Como no deje de moverse no podre identificarlo._ decía viendo girar a tres o cuatro Francias._

_ (No he visto ni oído nada ni a nadie)._ Sigue caminando haciéndose el desentendido._

_ ¡Hey Francia!_ Agita la mano derecha mientras se para e intenta mantener el equilibrio, pero choca con el camarero con lo que ambos acaban en el suelo._ Lo siento mucho._ Se disculpa el chico._

_ ¡España!_ Corre a recoger al español._ Estás muy borracho… _ Lo levanta con cuidado._ Vamos a sentarnos… ¡Hey Prusia, ayúdame!_

_ ¡Claro ~, el asombroso yo al rescate!_ Se pone de pie, pero luego se tambalea y cae sobre Francia._

_ ¡Ay! ¡¿Como pudieron tomar tanto?!_ Los levanta y los sienta en unas sillas. España sigue tambaleándose por lo que Francia le afirma._ ¡Sujétate a la silla Antonio!_

_ ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que volver con mi Lovino._ Se pone de pie._ Le pediré disculpas por haberme enfadado con él._

_ Yo también me voy… Volveré a casa de Austria y me lo llevaré esta vez._

_ ¿Están bien ustedes dos? Ni siquiera pueden caminar bien sin ayuda… Puedo llevarlos a casa si no tienen donde quedarse._

_Como ya dije, debo volver con mi Lovi Love… Me está esperando en el hotel._

_ Yo iré a Austria…está aquí cerca._

_Prusia, Austria no está cerca, está en otro país._ Intentó explicar el francés._

_ ¡Si está aquí al lado!_ Reprocho el prusiano._

_ ¡Está a kilómetros de aquí!_ Toma el brazo de Prusia y lo pasa por sobre los hombros para sujetarlo._ Vamos a mi casa… Si quieres, mañana te vas a Austria._

_ ¡No, no y no! ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!_ Dijo inflando los cachetes cual niño de primaria._

_ ¡Bueno~, los dejo con su discusión!, ya me voy. Adiós~_ Se pone de pie como puede y camina afirmándose de la pared._

_ ¿Crees poder España? Si quieres te llevo, aunque…_ Prusia no deja de gritar y patalear._ Prusia, si vas a mi casa Austria te estará esperando allí, así que no le hagamos esperar y vamos a verle._ Sonríe._

_ ¡Si es así el asombroso yo irá enseguida!_ Dice mientras España asiente._

_ Bien, entonces vamos._ Francia está saliendo cuando se topa con alguien._

_ ¡Bastardo~! Salgo a buscarte porque estaba preocupado y mira como te encuentro. ¡Borracho y divirtiéndote con tus amigos! ¡Me voy a la habitación! ¡Idiota~!_ Se gira para irse._

_ ¡Espera Lovi Love ~!_ Se abraza a él._ Ya iba a buscarte._ ¿Estabas preocupado por el jefe Romano? Fusosososo._

_ Se sonroja._ ¡No me abraces en público, bastardo! ¡Apestas a alcohol, imbécil! ¡Claro que no estaba preocupado y menos por ti, idiota!_

_ Pero si yo te amo_ Dice haciendo un berrinchito._ y quiero que todos lo sepan… ¡Romano~, te amo~!_

_ ¡CÁLLATE BASTARDO, DESGRACIADO, MALDITO MALNACIDO, IMBESIL, ESTUPIDO, BORRACHO, IDIOTA, BRUTO… ETC!_ Gritó por casi una hora hasta que el español besó al italiano, lo tomo entre sus brazos, se despidió y subió las escaleras del hotel tambaleándose rumbo a la habitación._ ¡Cuidado maldito idiota, nos vamos a caer! ¡Suéltame!..._

_ Vamos Prusia…_ Lo sube a su auto._ Algo me dice que la gente de ese hotel no le tendrá mucha estima a las representaciones humanas de las naciones._ Dice antes de llegar a su casa._

_Prusia corre hacia la casa en busca de…_ ¡¿Austria~?! ¡¿Estás aquí~?!... ¡No te ocultes señorito podrido, voy a encontrarte!_

_ Gilbert ¿Por qué no te sientas y bebes algo?_ Como si no hubiera bebido ya demasiado, Francia le entrega un vaso de vino a Prusia._

_Gracias._ Comienza a beberlo pero se le resbala el vaso derramando su contenido sobre su camisa._ Vaya, creo que he arruinado esta camisa..._ Comienza a desabrocharla._ Hace calor aquí ¿No crees?_ Se termina de quitar la camisa, dejando su piel al descubierto._

_Oui…_ Dice buscando un pañuelo para limpiar a Prusia._ No derrames mas de mi vino, que no es barato._ Dice viendo al prusiano sin su camisa._

_ Vamos, si no ha sido nada… eres demasiado serio Austria._ Se pone de pie y se acerca al francés._ Vamos a jugar un poco aprovechando que Eli no está por aquí ¿De acuerdo?_ Dice abrazando a Francis y desabrochando su camisa._

_U-un momento Prusia, yo no soy Austria._ Dice sujetándole las manos a Gilbert._

_ Claro que lo eres ¿Acaso estás borracho? ¿Quién vas a ser sino?_

_ ¡Francia! Tu amigo Francia ¿Me recuerdas?... ahora tomemos asiento y reflexionemos un poco ¿D'accord?_

_Si tu quieres, hablemos Austria._ Lo toma de la corbata y lo jala hacia él provocando que ambos caigan sobre el sofá._ ¿De qué desea hablar el señorito?... Dime ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Verás Prusia, estoy un tanto deprimido ahora, así que podríamos decir que estoy mal._

_ ¿Por qué estás deprimido? ¿Acaso Hungría te dejo? ¿O tal vez te dejó Suiza?... No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti._ Le susurra al oído._

_E-esto, _ Toma a Prusia por los hombros._ Regardez mon ami mignon (Mira mi lindo amigo), no tengo problema con que estemos tan cerca pero ten en cuenta que Je ne suis pas Autriche, je suis la France (yo no soy Austria, yo soy Francia)… Mirame bien ¿Ves acaso a Mariazel o algún lunar bajo mi ojo? Y además, Je suis blonde, pour l'amour de dieu! (¡Soy rubio, por el amor de dios!)._

_ ¿Eh? ¿Francia? ¿A- adonde se ha ido Austria?_ Dijo el albino confundido sentándose en el sofá correctamente._

_ Veo que ahora ya ves bien… menos mal._ Lo mira detenidamente y con algo de superioridad._ Así que no has mejorado en nada tu relación con el austriaco… El sigue ignorándote._ Agregó._

_ Eso no es verdad. Él me ama, solo está confundido._

_Claro, tiene tantos pretendientes que es natural._

_ Siento mucho que mi relación con él no sea tan buena como tu maravillosa relación con el Inglés._

_ Francia dirige su mirada al piso ante este comentario mientras un aura oscura comienza a envolverlo._ Inglaterra ¿Eh?... Así que maravillosa… Tan maravillosa que tuvo que acabar._ Dijo esto cada vez mas deprimido._

_ Vaya ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba._

_Suspira cansado._ Yo tampoco… pero aunque yo era feliz con el creo que él no lo era…_

_ ¿Porque dices eso?_

_Bueno, él tuvo relaciones con otra persona._

_ ¿Y eso qué? ¿No te acuestas tu también con otros todo el tiempo?, es normal que él también lo haga._

_ ¡Claro, si hubiera sido con un desconocido, pero fue con América, su protegido! Y dime ¿Tú de qué lado estás?_

_ Yo soy neutral en esto._

_Genial, ahora finge ser suizo para engañar a Austria._

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!... ¿Es qué no te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes?_

_ ¿Perdón? Acabo de ser traicionado por el amor de mi vida y ¿Tengo suerte?... perdóname, pero creo que se te fue el alcohol a la cabeza._

_Posiblemente, pero ¿No vez que teniendo al amante de Inglaterra tan cerca es más fácil controlar esa relación?_

_ ¿Cómo controlarla?_

_Bueno, él no puede decirte que tiene una reunión importante de última hora e irse a un burdel como tú haces, después de todo su amante está allí mismo. Realmente eres tu quien decide cuando termina aquella relación, solo no has de dejarlo solo con ese niño ¡Y listo, asunto resuelto! Además puedes vigilar y controlar que su relación sea mas débil que la tuya con Inglaterra._

_ ¿Quieres que lo controle? Pero solo él puede decir que yo le gusto, sin embargo prefirió quedarse junto a América, ¿No significa eso que perdí?_

_Te rindes muy rápido._

_ ¡Perdí con un simple niño!_

_ No te lo tomes así. Inglaterra tan solo debe estar confundido, al igual que mi Roderich. Eres tu quien debe ayudarle a elegir. Si él no entiende lo que siente ayúdale a entender._

_De todos modos no creo que nos veamos por un tiempo. ¿Y qué es eso de tu Roderich? Creí que Austria era el novio de Suiza ¿Lograste meterte entre ellos mon ami?_

_ No me recuerdes a ese idiota. No comprendo que ve en el mi Rode._ se deprime._

_ ¿Quieres más vino Gilbert? Pero esta vez no lo derrames…_Le ofrece una copa._ después de todo el alcohol nos ayuda a olvidar._

_Supongo, aunque tal vez no deseo olvidar… tal vez el hecho de que Austria prefiera a otros antes que a mí se deba a mi forma de ser, tengo demasiados defectos. Soy tan débil, poco serio, dependiente, egocéntrico… tal vez se cambiara mi actitud… ¡Ah~~~! ¡No quiero pensar en eso! Pero… no puedo dejar de hacerlo. _

_ ¡No eres débil!_ dijo de golpe el francés causando un sobresalto en el prusiano._ Tu alegría es tu punto fuerte, solo con estar cerca de Austria el siente que lo acompañas, además siempre te preocupas por tus amigos, aunque sea después de ti y de tu hermano, pero te preocupas… eres una gran persona, no como yo que soy considerado por todo el mundo, literalmente, como un aprovechado y un pervertido._

_ ¡No eres un pervertido ni mucho menos un aprovechado! Yo entiendo que quieras repartir amour en el mundo como tu dices. Eres muy romántico, es así como conquistaste a Inglaterra. Eres bueno cocinando, tienes un gran sentido de la moda y un buen humor. Eres perfecto, puedes conseguir a la chica o chico que tú desees. A cualquiera. Yo en cambio… bueno, ya me conoces._

_ ¿Enserio a cualquiera?_ Toca suavemente el rostro de Prusia._ ¿Qué tal a ti?_

_ ¿Eh? B-bueno… supongo que también a mí._

_ Entonces…_ Se acerca y le da un dulce beso en los labios._ comencemos a repartirnos amour._

_ Se sonroja y asiente._

XXX

¡Por fin termine de editarlo y pasarlo al computador~! ¡Si~!

#Bien, esperamos que les haya gustado, ne. Como verán parece que Francia olvido por completo que fue él quien se fue de la casa y que Inglaterra le pidió que se quedara, pero bueno. La cosa es que yo le estuve diciendo a Mit-chan:

_Nee-chan~, ¿No recuerdas que fue Francia el que se fue aunque Arty le suplico que se quedara?_

_Infla las mejillas._ ¿Y qué? Fue todo culpa de Inglaterra, hm._ Me saca la lengua._

_Pero nee-chan~_ Me ignora y yo suspiro._ Tenias que ser una tsundere._ Otro suspiro._

_ ¡No soy tsundere!_

_ Si como digas._

_ ¡Que no soy tsundere!_

_Claro, claro…_

Y así seguimos un buen rato.

# Por otro lado ¿Desde cuándo Prusia da buenos consejos?

_ ¡Hey, el asombroso yo da consejos geniales!_

_Si tu lo dices._

_ ¡Qué quieres decir!

_ Nada, nada, enserio._

_ Sé que quisiste decir algo._

_Bien nos estamos leyendo, ne._

_ ¡Oye, no ignores a mi asombrosa persona!_

_Au revoir~, ne._

PD: Si hay algo mal en el fic tengan en cuenta que cuando lo edite y pase en limpió_ osea ahora_ estaba _estoy_ a punto de desmayarme, ne._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, parece que voy a actualizar todos los viernes, pero no prometo nada, ne… Y bien, lo de siempre, estos personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic es solo por diversión.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, yaoi, lemmon, mpreg y quien sabe que más.

Parejas: RuxPru, FrxUk, UkxUsa, FrxPru, SpaxRom, GerxIta, Canada x Letonia y otros.

Capitulo 3._ Error

_Ese día me sentía deprimido y supuse que el alcohol y el sexo me ayudarían a recuperarme, pero nunca esperé que pasara lo que paso._

Francia acababa de quitarse la camisa y ahora se encontraba jugueteando con los pezones de Prusia mientras besaba su cuello.

_Fr…Francia… ¿Estás… estás seguro de que esto está bien?_

_Oui~_ Le lame el cuello a su amigo._ solo relájate mon ami._ Dice sentando a Gilbert sobre su regazo._ Todo va a estar bien._

_E-está bien._ Dice acariciando el cabello de Francis y besando sus labios por un largo tiempo mientras su mano baja lentamente, acariciándolo poco a poco hasta llevar su mano a los pantalones de su amante, los cuales desabrochó rápidamente para luego deshacerse de ellos, y así comenzar a acariciar el miembro del francés._

_Francia comienza a acariciar la espalda del prusiano bajando hasta su trasero e introduciendo dos de sus dedos por la entrada del albino._ Mon chérie Gilbert, estás muy apretado…Vamos~ relájate~_ Susurra en su oído._

_Ah~ Francia… no… no hagas eso tan… tan rápido._ Dice Prusia entre jadeos aun jugando con el cabello de Francia con una mano y con la otra acariciando su miembro._

_ Si no quedas satisfecho, luego podemos repetir mon amour._ Lo toma de las caderas y lo posiciona boca abajo en el sofá para luego lamer la entrada del prusiano._

_Ah~~._ Prusia gime y jadea de forma continua._ Fr-Francia._

_Ya se agrandó._ Sujeta su propio miembro y penetra al albino de una estocada provocando un grito/gemido de /dolor/placer._ Voy a comenzar a moverme mon ami._

_Cuando… cuando quieras._

_Bien._ Dijo comenzando una ida y venida de embestidas las cuales se acompasaron rítmicamente, provocando una serie de gemidos los cuales llenaron la habitación._

_Francia…Ah~… voy… voy a venirme._

_Yo… yo también._ No acababan de decirlo cuando ambos llegaron al clímax y eyacularon a la vez siendo uno._

Lo sé, lo sé, estuvo muy~ corto, ne, y es que esta vez escribimos nuestro primer lemmon así que esperamos que este bien, ne. Fue bastante difícil escribirlo, ya que estábamos en clases y escribíamos prácticamente con los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza, y todos nos miraban porque no solo estábamos ruborizadas, sino que nos reíamos nerviosas y discutíamos cada dos por tres, ne. Lo peor fue cuando me distraje y la profesora de lenguaje que iba a revisar los cuadernos tomo el borrador del lemmon por error y tuve que arrebatárselo de las manos mientras Mit-chan tapaba su contenido y la profesora nos miraba perpleja, ne… En historia paso algo parecido, solo que ambas nos apresuramos a cubrir el cuaderno "disimuladamente" antes de que lo viera el profesor, ne.

Bueno, hasta el sig. Capi. Au revoir, ne~.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, otra vez aquí, ne. Me encantaría que dejaran mas reviews de lo que dejan, ne, pero bueno, si no pueden no importa, ne… aunque me gustaría que me dieran algunas ideas, ne… y lo de siempre, estos personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic es solo por diversión, ne.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, yaoi, lemmon, mpreg y quien sabe que más.

Parejas: RuxPru, FrxUk, UkxUsa, FrxPru, SpaxRom, GerxIta, Canada x Letonia y otros.

Capitulo 4._ Consecuencias

_Semanas después… supe lo irresponsable que había sido y lo que mi error causaría._

_Pasen._ Dijo un chico rubio, de no más de 15 años haciéndose a un lado para que Lituania y Polonia entraran._ Siéntense y díganme que hacen aquí._

_Venimos a hablar con Prusia, ya que, irresponsablemente falto a nuestra batalla._ Explico el lituano._

_Voy a buscarle._ Alemania subió las escaleras para luego llamar a la puerta de la primera habitación._ ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! Tienes visitas._ Sigue tocando la puerta._ ¡Nii-san!_

_Ya voy, ya voy._ Abre la puerta, dejando ver sus marcadas ojeras y su notorio mareo._ ¿De quién se trata Lud?_

_ Son Polonia y Lituania…pero ¿Te encuentras bien nii-san? Pareces un zombie._ Lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie._

_Gracias Lud, no te preocupes, estoy bi…_Corre al baño a vomitar._

_ ¡¿Nii-san, qué te ocurre?! te voy a preparar algo para el estomago, tu trata de descansar._ Corre escaleras abajo para llegar a la cocina, pero antes de llegar se topa con los invitados._ Nii-san se encuentra enfermo, esperen un poco. Les avisaré si pueden subir.-

_Pol, tal vez sea mejor venir en otro momento._

_Tipo, como que si Prusia se encuentra enfermo deberíamos subir a ver qué tan mal está ¿No crees? Después de todo ya estamos aquí._

_Si, puede ser._

_Alemania pasa por el lado de la pareja para llevarle una infusión a su hermano, el cual se encuentra acostado._ Nii-san, bebe esto y te sentirás mejor._

_Gracias pequeño._ Mira hacia la entrada y ve al lituano y al polaco allí._ ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?_

_Tipo, ¿Como que no nos ves? Vinimos a verte… y oye, como que te ves totalmente mal._

_ ¿Por qué no vas al hospital. Podría ser algo grave._

_Si, podría ser verdad._

_Entonces nii-san, te llevaré a un hospital… Un momento, yo no puedo manejar aun ¿Cómo te llevare?... tendrás que ir caminando o…no se…_

_Tipo, como que no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarlos, total no tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿No Liet?_

_Supongo que sí, está mal, tendremos que ayudarle._ Dice resignado._ No creo que podamos ir a batalla alguna, así que vámonos al hospital._ Se acerca a Prusia y lo ayuda a bajar hasta el auto._

_Dice entrando en un automóvil rosa con destellos súper cute._

_No hay de que… ¿Les gusta mi auto? Como que el rosa es lo mejor._

_ ¿T-tu auto?... No me digas que el que conducirá…_

_ ¡Seré yo, claro!_ Dijo el polaco encendiendo el motor del vehículo._

_ ¡Déjenme bajar!¡El asombroso yo ya está bien!_ Dijo intentando salir del auto, pero los mareos y dolores se lo impidieron._

_El hospital queda cerca, solo cálmate y abróchense los cinturones si no quieren volar._ Recomendó Toris como si nada._

_ E-entendido._ Se abrocha el cinturón al igual que Ludwig._

Ya en el hospital, después de unos cuantos exámenes…

_Felicidades, no sé cómo, pero usted tiene tres semanas de embarazo señor Gilbert._ Mira a Lituania._ Es usted un futuro padre muy afortunado._

_Shock._..._ Ambos caminan con gesto ausente hasta llegar junto a Polonia, quien los esperaba en fuera._

_ Tipo, que les pasa, ni que les hubieran dicho que tendrían un bebe._

_ Lituania asiente varias veces._

_Eso fue lo que dijeron._ dice el albino tomando asiento para evitar caerse. _

_Vaya Liet, no deberías engañarme teniendo bebes con Prusia._

_¡Nunca lo hice!_ dijo alarmado y poniéndose cada vez mas histérico._ Y no vez que es imposible que un hombre se encuentre embarazado, esto no puede estar pasando._

_ Liet cálmate, es como que totalmente normal. Hombre, te preocupas demasiado._

_ Tres semanas._ Los otros dos voltean a ver a Prusia._ Hace tres semanas estuve con Francia y… no he estado con nadie más._

_Vaya, tipo. Creí que Francia salía con Inglaterra… le avisaré que será padre._ Se revisa los bolsillos._ Vaya, mi celular no está. Buscaré un teléfono publico._

_ ¿Y porque vas a avisar tu? No tienes nada que ver en esto._

_ Tipo, es que no creo que el pueda._ Dijo señalando a Prusia._

_Hace tres semanas Francis y yo… hace tres semanas…_

_Dejemos "eso" a un lado_ Señala al albino._ ¿Dónde está Ludwig? Creí que estaba con tigo._

_Ah, le pedí que fuera a por unas golosinas._

XXX

_(Es raro, pero hasta ahora ninguna de las seis tiendas que he visitado, incluyendo la del hospital, tiene dulces)._ Pensó Ludwig caminando por una plaza buscando alguna tienda mas cuando vió que un sombrero volaba hacia él y lo cogió._

_ ¡Oye~!_ Una "niña" corría hacia el, pero antes de alcanzarlo tropezó y comenzó a llegar desconsoladamente._

_ ¡¿Estás bien?!_ Se acerca a recogerla._ ¿No te has lastimado?... esto… (¿Qué hago? No se que hacer cuando alguien comienza a llorar)… esto… todo está bien ahora, así que sonríe._ Sonríe forzadamente (y da un poco de miedo) y le extiende una mano._

_Gr-gracias, ya no lloraré._ Dice limpiándose las lágrimas._ E-ese sombrero es mío ¿Me lo das?_

_¡Ah, disculpa, toma!_ Se sonroja._ Que linda es._

_ ¿Eh? Gracias, ve~._ Se coloca el sombrero y le sonríe a Ludwig._ Yo soy Italia Veneciano ¿Y tú?_

_E-esto… y-yo soy Ludwig…Ludwig Beilschmidt… un gusto._

_ ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_Busco una tienda de dulces, pero vine por mi nii-san quien se sintió mal._

_Es una pena…_Saca una caja._ yo estoy aquí porque el señor Austria me izo un encargo… iba a comerme estos dulces que preparé luego pero… creo que puedes quedártelos._ Le sonríe aun mas._

_ ¡¿De verdad?!_ Recibe la caja._ ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_No hay de qué._ Da media vuelta y comienza a correr._ ¡Nos vemos!_ Dice agitando la mano para despedirse._

_Mueve la mano mientras suspira con aire enamorado._ A-adiós._

XXX

De vuelta en el hospital…

_ ¡¿Donde habías estado?! ¡Te hemos buscado por todo el hospital! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!¡¿No te ocurrió nada malo?! ¿Estás bien?... _Sigue haciendo muchas preguntas desesperadamente._

_Tío Liet ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?_

_Tres semanas… hace tres semanas…_

_ ¡Ya hable con Francia, dijo que nos esperaría en casa de Prusia! ¡Dijo que tenía la llave, así que no hay problema!_

_ ¿Qué pasó tío Pol?, el tío Liet se ve muy estresado y nii-san parece estar en otro mundo._

_ ¡Ah, eso! No te preocupes, solo le acaban de informar a Prusia que está embarazado._

_ ¿Eh? ¿Voy a ser tío?_

_ ¡Sí! ¿Qué prefieres, niño o niña?_

_Con tal de que sea sano está bien._

_ ¡Polonia, ¿No crees que no es momento de ver eso?, solo llevémonos a Prusia a su casa, no se ve nada bien._ Dijo Liet._

_Francia y yo, hace tres semanas…_

_Tipo, Liet, creo que tienes razón._

_Lituania se lleva a Prusia al auto y se ponen en marcha para ir a casa del prusiano._

XXX

_¡Fin del capítulo, ne! Espero que les haya gustado, y hasta otra, ne~._ Agita ambas manos a modo de despedida._

PD: Si alguien adivina quién es el bebe de Prusia le escribiré un capítulo especial de la pareja que quiera, ne. Au revoir, ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Ho-hola, t-tanto tiempo, ne… Siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero es que estuve ocupada en cosas… y, bueno…, agradezco a quien intentó adivinar quién era el bebe de Prusia, pero fíjate en las parejas ¿Vale?... y lo de siempre, estos personajes no nos pertenecen a nosotras, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic es solo por diversión, ne.

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, yaoi, lemmon, mpreg y quien sabe que más.

Parejas: RuxPru, FrxUk, UkxUsa, FrxPru, SpaxRom, GerxIta, Canada x Letonia y otros.

Capitulo 5._ Aceptación

_Hace tres semanas, hace tres semanas, hace tres semanas… Francia y yo…_

"_Fragmento proveniente del diario del sombroso yo"_

_Muy bien, ya llegamos._ Exclamó feliz el polaco._

_ ¡Por Dios, esta forma de conducir me ha dejado más lucido que nunca…!_ Dice el albino bajando del vehículo para luego correr hacia unos árboles a vomitar._

_ ¡Nii-san!_ Corre al lado de su hermano y le soba la espalda._ ¿Te sientes mejor?... No te resistas, debes votar todo lo malo de tu organismo._

_Prusia entremos, no es bueno contaminar el medio ambiente._ Dijo llevándose al prusiano adentro de su casa._

_ ¡Ya estamos aquí~!_

_ ¡Por fin llegan!_ Dijo Francia apareciendo y viendo al polaco._ Hey Polonia, no entres gritando como si fuera tu casa… ¿Y Prusia?_

_Prusia nii-san te vio y se fue corriendo al baño._

_Vaya._ Se deprime._

_No es lo que piensas, es solo que él está muy mal._

_ ¡Si, es todo por el embarazo!_

_ ¡Polonia, no lo digas así sin más!_

_Toca la puerta del baño._ ¿Prusia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas la ayuda de onii-san~?_

_ Nii-san sal de allí por favor… No puedes encerrarte en el baño por siempre._

_ ¡Vamos, ya sal! Tu hermanito está preocupado por ti… está llorando de preocupación y angustia. ¡Necesita a su onii-chan sano y salvo!_ Dijo dramáticamente._

_..._

_Además… si no sales pronto de allí me lo llevaré a mi casa para cuidar de él y darle mu~cho amor ¿Está bien?_

_ ¡Ahí voy, por Dios! ¿Acaso no pueden dejar al asombroso yo en paz? _ Grita abriendo la puerta y sale mirando al suelo para no toparse con la mirada del francés._

_Mmm… podemos hablar después de cenar… ¡Iré a preparar algo! Espero que tengas buenos ingredientes en tu cocina._

_Tío Pol y tío Liet ¿Se quedarán a cenar?_

_No queremos molestar, así que…_

_ ¡Por supuesto pequeño! Ya es muy tarde, así que estaría bien quedarnos._

_Prusia se dirige a la cocina._ Francia, tenemos que hablar._ dice serio._

_ ¿Sobre tu embarazo? ¿Es eso posible? No me lo puedo creer._

_El doctor dijo que… tenía tres semanas… ¿Sabes con quien estuve hace tres semanas, Francis?_

_No lo sé…_ Dijo cortando unas verduras._ puedes haber estado con cualquiera._

_Contigo… hace tres semanas… estuve contigo y no he vuelto a estar con nadie más porque, he estado ocupado y luego me sentí enfermo… ¡Francia hazte responsable!_ Dijo mirándolo con ojos llorosos, similar a Inglaterra._

_Traga saliva._ L-lo siento… esto es mi culpa, pero no llores_ Se acerca a Prusia y lo abraza._ porque yo cuidaré de ti mon ami. Los cuidaré a ambos._ Le acaricia el cabello._

_Gracias Francis._ apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Francia._ Necesitaba tu apoyo, gracias._

Después de un rato…

_Oye Francis ¿Cómo es que me dejaste embarazado? ¿Lo sabes?_

_ ¡No lo sé! Tal vez tenga espermatozoides mutantes o algo así, ja ja ja._

_ Vamos Francis, ponte serio. Nunca has dejado embarazado a un chico antes y supongo que tampoco a chicas._ Se acerca al francés._ Yo soy el primero al que le pasa… tal vez… ¿Has estado con alguien más aparte de mi en estas tres semanas? Podría ser que alguien más tenga el mismo problema que yo, aunque_ Se toca el vientre y lo mira con ternura._ no me gustaría llamar a esto un problema precisamente… Siento que aunque sea duro voy a amarlo con todo mi corazón._

_ De los ojos de Francia brotan algunas lágrimas. El rubio camina hacia el albino y lo abraza._ Vas a ser una gran madre._

_ ¿M-madre?... ¡No digas tonterías Francis!_ Lo empuja._ ¡El asombroso yo será tan padre como tú!_

_Pero el que va a llevar a **nuestro hijo** nueve meses en la pansota serás tú, así que serás la madre, espero mucho de ti._

_ ¿No lo estás tomando con bastante tranquilidad? ... ¿No será que sabes algo que yo no sé sobre esto?_ Se cruza de brazos._ Ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de lo que dices._

_Comienza a cortar carne._ Tengo sospechas de quien puede haber provocado esto… pero por favor Prusia, no te me pegues tanto o voy a terminar cortándome un dedo._

_Está bien._ Se aleja un poco y se apoya en la pared._ ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña? ¡Sea lo que sea será tan asombroso como yo!, pero quiero saber que te gustaría._

_Deseo que sea hermoso como yo y con mi cabello ondulado y perfecto. Pero sobre si prefiero niño o niña… creo que me gustarían ambos ¡Ten gemelos!_

_ ¡¿Estás loco?, ni siquiera sé si podre tener uno!_

_ Pero hagamos el intento._

_ ¡¿Crees que estás hablando con Inglaterra o qué?!_

_Mira hacia abajo deprimido._ Voy a comenzar a freira sí que aléjate por favor._ Enciende la flama la cual se refleja en sus ojos._ Que calidez._

_Se acerca hacia él y lo abraza por detrás._ Lo siento, no debí recordarte eso._

_No importa, tú no tienes la culpa, mejor ayúdame a poner la mesa para servir mi estofado especial._ Dice esbozando una sonrisa forzada._

_De acuerdo, pero si tienes algún problema lo mejor es hablar estas cosas con tus amigos y no suprimir tus verdaderos sentimientos… si quieres decir algo dímelo._

_Más tarde hablamos, por qué voy a quedarme ¿Cierto?_

_Lo mejor será que por hoy te vayas…_Se da vuelta y le sonríe._ Era broma, es obvio que ya no me puedes dejar solo._

_Ja ja ja, vamos al comedor para que tu hermanito vea que estás bien… él se preocupa mucho por ti._

_Claro, es que todos están preocupados por el asombroso yo._ Dice cogiendo cinco platos y llevándolos a la mesa._

_ ¡Tipo ¿Al fin está la cena?!_

_ Polonia, no exijas comida cuando estamos en otras casas, además has estado comiendo bollos de crema todo este tiempo._

_ ¿Te ayudo nii-san?_

_Gracias Lud, pero ya está todo listo, tan solo siéntate._ Dijo Prusia tomando asiento junto a Francia quien ya había servido los platos._

_ ¡Bon appétit!_

La cena transcurrió entre los comentarios irracionales de Prusia y Polonia, las insinuaciones de Francia, la depresión y los dolores de cabeza de Lituania, y Ludwig viendo todo con la mayor tranquilidad.

_Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos esta noche. Mañana Pol y yo nos iremos a primera hora._

_Pues yo creo que dormiré hasta tarde, así que si te vas no me despiertes._

_ Que aprovechado eres, sabes que no podría irme sin ti._

_Se sonroja._ ¿Y-y por qué no? _Se toca la cara._ Mi cara se siente caliente ¿Tengo fiebre o algo así?_

_Prusia, ¿En dónde nos quedaremos Polonia y yo?... no creo que nos dejes dormir en un sofá ¿Verdad?_

_Por mí, se pueden quedar en el living._

_Solo preguntaba por cortesía. De todos modos Ludwig se ve más serio para tomar esa decisión. No deberías creerte tan importante. No eres el centro de atención._

_ Esta casa es tanto de Ludwig como mía, pero como el asombroso yo es el mayor, soy yo quien toma las decisiones… Tampoco es como que los fuera a dejar durmiendo en la alfombra, sino ¿Para que los hubiera dejado quedarse?..._ Comienzan a brotar lagrimas de un par de ojos escarlatas._ No tienes porque ponerte tan agresivo._

_ ¿Q-que tienes?_ Se pone nervioso._ O-oye, lo siento, disculpa. No volveré a hablarte así, lo prometo. Por favor, deja de llorar._

_Tipo, que cruel te has vuelto, hacer que me diera fiebre y ahora haces llorar a una embarazada. Todos saben que en ese estado las chicas son más sensibles._ Prusia no replico ante esto solo porque estaba llorando aun._

_L-lo…lo siento, de verdad._

_Francia acaricia la espalda de Prusia para calmarlo._ Ya está todo bien Gilbert, no llores mas._

_Onii-san tranquilízate, ¿Quieres algo?_

_Se pone de pie y le acaricia el cabello a Lud._ Vete a dormir pequeño._ Camina hacia su habitación._ Usen la habitación que deseen._ Dice antes de entrar a su cuarto seguido por Francia._

_Tipo, Liet ¿Cuál habitación quieres? Yo creo que me iré a esa._ Señala la ultima habitación de un largo pasillo._ Buenas noches._

_ ¡Espera!_

_ ¿Tipo, que quieres?, es hora de dormir._

_ ¿Puedo dormir contigo? …_ Se sonroja y comienza a balbucear._ Es que… no sabemos qué trampas pueden haber en la casa… así que… esto… no podemos confiar en el enemigo ¡Eso, no podemos confiar en el enemigo! Y… y…_ Se sonroja un poco más._

_Ah, solo era eso._ Se oye decepcionado._ Haz lo que quieras._

_E-está bien._ Dice siguiendo al polaco._

_Liet ¿Qué dirías si te digo que te amo?_

_Ehm_ Se sonroja otra vez._ Esto… y-yo diría que… yo también… yo también te amo._

_ ¿En serio Liet?... pero si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?_

_E-es que… te lo había dicho antes pero tu no me escuchabas y me hablabas sobre ti, solo con estar cerca de ti soy feliz, así que nunca pensé que yo pudiera gustarte. ¡Quiero estar junto a ti siempre, pero no como un amigo, sino como algo mas!_

_L-Liet… ¡Vamos, hoy no es el día de los inocentes!_ Dice nervioso e incrédulo._

_ ¡No es una broma!_ Lo sujeta de los hombros._ T-t…te… ¡Te amo mucho y siempre lo haré!_

_Yo… yo también te amo Liet… supongo que siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar._

_Sonríe y lo abraza._ Me siento muy feliz…_ Le susurra al oído._ ¿Q-quieres ser mi novio?_

_Tipo, Liet, ya era hora de que me lo pidieras… Acepto, pero más vale que no me traiciones_

_ ¡Nunca te traicionaré!_ Le toma las mejillas._ ¡Tú eres el único para mí!_ Acerca sus labios a los del rubio y lo besa tiernamente._

XXX

OK~, ya he terminado de subirlo, ne. En verdad siento mucho el retraso, ne… Tal vez esta semana y la próxima tampoco pueda conectarme, pero haré todo lo posible por hacerlo, ne.


End file.
